farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vandraedha
What is Wiki Hey, this Wiki thing that I see anyone can use it an edit it, so who's incharge and do you get paid for the hours that you obviously seem to be doing, who makes the rules and can you read them somewhere, it is a serious site and not for kids, just asking to see if it is worth joining up. Asking you because your name seemed the most on the daily activity feed. :Wiki is a collaborative effort where anyone can edit almost everything. This is a "labor of love". I am a volunteer, I do not get paid... just like every other editor except members of the Wikia Staff. There are only a few places where any user cannot edit, and that mostly has to do with privacy issues and avoiding abuse. If anyone could be considered "in charge", other than staff (and they mostly let us do whatever we want), it would be the community itself (some members just do more work). Although this is a "serious" site about the game, that doesn't mean it can't also be fun. We don't ask ages, we expect people to edit in a mature fashion no matter how old (or young) they are. Unfortunately, we don't have a consolidated place where you can read the rules, you will have to search for them. You can read some of the rules, guidelines and help at: * Terms of Use * Wikia Community Guidelines * FarmVille Wiki Community Portal * FarmVille wiki Forums * If you have never edited a wiki before, I recommend you read Wikipedia:FAQ/Overview. It isn't Wikia, but many of the concepts are shared by all wikis (who owns them, who edits them, and how they works). If you are interested in sharing factual information about FarmVille and enjoy collaborating with others, joining this site would be "worth it". --Vandraedha 13:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Expanded Wiki Navigation Hi , To get the third menu tier working you add *** after the ** and * on the media-wiki page. To save some typing you could copy and paste the suggestion for the media-wiki page that I left on Clintang's Talk Page. 18:25, October 22, 2011 (UTC) : This should fix your problem, it worked on my testing wiki (http://www.somethingrandomtestingstuff.wikia.com), just copy and paste it onto the mediawiki page: * FarmVille|FarmVille ** FarmVille_Updates|Updates ** Official_FarmVille_Podcasts|Podcasts (discontinued) ** Forums *** Forum:The_Market|Wiki Forums *** http://forums.zynga.com/forumdisplay.php?f=91|Official Forums ** Live Chat *** FarmVille Wiki:IRC|IRC *** Special:Chat|Wikia Chat ** Zynga|Zynga * Market|The Market ** #Category-Seeds# ** #Category-Trees# ** #Category-Animals# ** #Category-Buildings# ** #Category-Decorations# ** Farm Upgrade|Farm Upgrades ** #Category-Vehicles# * Category:Gameplay|Gameplay ** Collections|Collections ** Farmer's Market|Farmer's Market ** #Category-Co-op Farming# ** Lost Animals|Lost Animals ** Mystery Items|Mystery Box ** Neighbors|Neighbors ** Ribbons|Ribbons * Event|Events ** Halloween Event (2011) ** Capital One Promotion ** Lighthouse Cove Event ** Animal Sanctuary Event : 18:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) You've got extra space before the magic words, and the software really doesn't like that. --Vandraedha 19:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) What is all this expandable stuff you kids are speaking of? ... Have I really been that slack recently? Clintang84 |Talk 20:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) It's the menus that go across the top of the page. They just released it from beta testing into the labs. It's still got a few bugs, so it's optional at this point, but it's got some real improvements. I was working on it this morning, so it should look a lot different than yesterday. I'm probably not going to be on very long tonight, but if you catch me online tomorrow (Tuesday night your time) I'll explain away. --Vandraedha 21:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Creation of Templates Howdy There Vandraedha, wondering about templates, who has the ability to create templates? or is there someone already that has templates as "their talents"? is there information on how to create templates ? There are different ones of interests, but do not want to 'step on anyone's toes' : Breeding Templates : eg unicorns & pegasus - for breeding info. : Infobox Templates : eg costumes - for decoration info. : Userbox Templates : eg creation of new ones - for farmville wiki info. : Event Templates: eg headings - for placement on info pages. : Breeds Templates : eg unicorn foals & pegasus foals - for adding to infobox. Your opinion and advice is always appreciated. Kind Regards OCFVDcrewsupporter 02:57, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Regarding your list... * Breeding Templates ** Should probably be created in the style of Breeding BUILDINGNAME. For now, there is only in that format, however you should be able to use the updated for horse paddock animals until a new template is made. It's not perfect, but I haven't had a chance to redo it yet. * Infobox templates ** Costumes are not decorations, they are avatar items. You can propose a structure in the Wiki Forum in order to get input as to the best structure and contents of such an infobox. * Userbox templates ** Are pretty random. They are all a subpage of FarmVille Wiki:Userboxes. There isn't really any one person that does them all. You can discuss them at FarmVille_Wiki_talk:Userboxes. * Event Templates ** Can be found as a subpage of (for banners) or in the category Category:Navigational templates (for navigation templates) * Breeds Templates ** Lists of similar animals, can be found as subpages to . Creation depends on the template. Most are created on an as needed basis. I think I'm currently the most active template creator & editor on this wiki, however several other people also create and maintain various templates on the wiki. A template is basically just a Wiki page created to be included in other pages. They've only got a few things that are different than normal pages. You can read about them at or you can browse an entire wiki of various templates at Templates Wiki. --Vandraedha (talk · ) 03:05, November 1, 2011 (UTC)